Gateway to a New Life
by Kuroi Arashi
Summary: “It’s gone…” Arashi said, more to himself than Naruto. “It’s gone, and there’s nothing we can do about it... Not with all our Jutsu… And all our power…" Sequel to "The Life of a Ninja"
1. Prologue

Well, I bet you won't have though that I would have continued the story like this

Well, I bet you won't have though that I would have continued the story like this. Anyways, it's 11:00 PM and I'm tired. Also, I'm going through Life of a Ninja now. My name will be Arashi because I don't feel all too comfortable with people knowing my real name.

First off, there will be a few changes explained later. The one I should tell you about now is the Medontine. New name and effects, you'll find out why in this chapter.

**Title: **Gateway to a New Life

**Description: **"It's gone…" Arashi said, more to himself than Naruto. "It's gone, and there's nothing we can do about it... Not with all our Jutsu… And all our power…"

**Rating: **T. Mild violence. No sex scenes, perverts in the audience

**Disclaimer: **Disclaim, Disclaim, Disclaim… You know what this is for. I don't need to say I don't own Masashi Kishimoto's work, do I?

Legend/Key:

_**Juubi (thoughts)**_

**Kyuubi (thoughts)**

_Arashi (thoughts)_

_Naruto (thoughts)_

**Juubi or Kyuubi (speaking out loud)**

"Arashi or Naruto (speaking out loud)"

"**Someone using a Jutsu"**

The rest I'm sure you know.

* * *

**Prologue: **_What's left is ones true strength_

* * *

Arashi stood over the wasteland. The young 22-year old sighed at the sight. His friends and foes alike had been run into the ground. The hidden Leaf village was gone, and he could do nothing. He took one last sweeping gaze over the crowd with his Medontine, before turning to face Naruto.

"It's gone…" Arashi said, more to himself than Naruto. "It's gone, and there's nothing we can do about it... Not with all our Jutsu… And all our power…" He then started to cry with Naruto. Together they lost their friends and the ones they had loved. Naruto, Dakota. And Arashi, Hinata. They lost the ones that meant everything to them.

The young Hyuuga girl had been struck down during the battle, and Dakota had been hit from behind while using her powerful genjutsu. Arashi once again gave a sob. That's when Juubi alerted him.

_**Arashi…**_ It started, trying to make him feel better. _**There may be a way to get her back… Kyuubi and I have been working on something.**_

_What is it? _Arashi asked. He was willing for anything.

_**Well, if we combine our chakra for a final Jutsu, we can send your memories back. Back far beyond. No matter what time period, you'll be as smart as you are now. You'll have all your spiritual strength, although you'll have to work on you physical strength.**_

_Anything else I should know?_

_**Everyone's Chakra used in this will go backwards. Whether it's just a portion or a spark or the amount sustaining their life.**_

_Okay… Let me talk this over with Naruto._

_**Kyuubi has already alerted him, by the way.**_

As Arashi finished his talk with Juubi, he faced Naruto. He wet his lips and asked the same question on Naruto's mind.

"Should we take someone else?"

Naruto thought. And thought. And thought. Finally he had a conclusion. "Hinata and Dakota helped us the most. I say we use what remains of their chakra. The Chakra holding their flesh together." Arashi nodded. It made sense.

_**Use these seals. **_And with that some seals flashed through Arashi's mind. As he did it, he saw Juubi appear in grey chakra. Naruto used some similar seals and Kyuubi appeared, in her human-like form.

"You're a girl?" The question just burst through Arashi's lips, unable to hold his surprise. Kyuubi smiled. **Of course I am!** She said. **What, didn't think I had a gender or something?**

Arashi shook his head.

**Okay now you two, do the same as us. And use all the Chakra. Arashi, it's up to you to use the Chakra of those whom you wish to come.** Juubi told them. Arashi nodded. And with that, they formed seals. After two minutes, they saw the air fluctuate. Then everything went black…

* * *

Arashi awakened to seeing to sides of a woman's legs. _I'm being born!!_ He said with amazement.

_No duh…_

_Naruto?_

_Yes?_

_How are you doing this?_

_I'm asking the Kyuubi once she's sealed._

_**Well tell her that next time she forces her way into her container. That wasn't easy since Arashi's rage didn't summon me…**_

Looking into his mind, Arashi could see a blue chakra form of Naruto next to the cage that housed Juubi. He could tell he wasn't half-demon anymore…

_So… Juubi, when will have a talk on what's happening?_

_**After Kyuubi's here. For now, watch. You may learn something about your heritage.**_

And Arashi did watch. Next to him, he could see Naruto's baby form.

_Is that the… Medontine? No, it's more pure…_

"Minato-san! Check this out!" Came the familiar voice of the Sandaime. He was looking right at Arashi. "He's already awakened the Seiryokugan! Amazing boy…"

_So, it's called the Seiryokugan…_

"Yes… I shall call you Arashi, in commemoration that your eyes are as yellow as the storm raging right now." He then turned to Naruto. "And you, Naruto. After the amazing character I read about in Jiraiya-sempai's books…"

The one called Minato then turned to the Sandaime. "Sarutobi-san, make sure to look after Naruto and Arashi. Arashi shall keep the name of his mother, Furuna. However, Naruto shall keep the name his father… My name, Uzumaki. Try to keep it from them that they're twins." Minato told him.

_Twins?!_ Arashi and Naruto thought at the same time.

"It pains me to break these two up. They're remarkable kids, these two…" At this point, Sarutobi was looking out the window. "She has come! Ready the Shinigami!"

Seeing this, Minato prepared seals. "Come, Naruto…" He said, taking Naruto and leaving Arashi with Sarutobi. "I'm sorry…" he said. "Both of you…" Sighing, Minato made some seals. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu"** He said, watching as Gamabunta appeared. "Minato… You seem so sad." It said. Minato hopped onto him. "We must go to the Kyuubi. This shall be our last battle…" Minato was then quiet, and they left.

* * *

It was two days later when Arashi and Naruto were able to keep in contact. In that time, Arashi had stolen all his clan scrolls before the Rock Furuna could grab them. He also burned down the apartment, so it looked like they were gone forever.

Then Kyuubi and Juubi talked to them.

_**We were researching and we've learnt a few things. The first is that you both have the power of the Seiryokugan.**_

**The second is that we have discovered everything you need to know about the Jutsu and its after-effects.**

_Do tell…_

_**Well, first off you two and everyone hit with the Jutsu have a chakra link. However, it's resulted to only appear in ones closest when you guys are born. Soon Hinata shall be born, and Dakota is already born. So, you may or may not share a connection with the Hyuuga.**_

**You can also use another's chakra through this link. Because of this, us four can talk through the Chakra. Arashi, you and Juubi should see Naruto and I in chakra forms, while Naruto and I see you and Juubi in chakra forms. Is this clear?**

_Crystal… I think_

_**Good. Now, Arashi, if you wish to become half-demon again, Naruto has to do the same. This link is a blessing and curse at the same time.**_

**Naruto, if you wish it, you both will become half-demon. We already know that Arashi wished it. But what about you?**

_Well, it worked fine for Arashi…_

_**Also take note that the changes will be more in-depth because you two are infants. Understand?**_

_I still say we do it._

_Ditto._

**Well then, watch…**

And they did. After 3 minutes of solid pain, they could feel the power of their demon-selves. They were now half-demon.

**Naruto, seals are—**and with that some seals ran through their minds. At that moment, Kyuubi and Juubi also changed into their humanoid selves, since the two were now part-demon.

_**Before we let you two continue your lives, we've planned a training regime on your strengths and weakness. Here:**_

And with that, a list appeared, written in Juubi's chakra. _**It's permanent unless I modify it to say something else… **_He told them

* * *

_**4:00 AM - 4:05 AM: Wake up and prepare for training.**_

_**4:05 AM - 4:30 AM: Continuously do laps around Konoha.**_

_**4:30 AM - 6:30 AM: Naruto's Genjutsu training.**_

_**6:30 AM - 8:30 AM: Naruto's Kenjutsu training.**_

_**8:30 AM - 10:30 AM: Arashi's Taijutsu training.**_

_**10:30 AM - 12:15 AM: Arashi's Ninjutsu training.**_

_**12:15 AM - 12:30 AM: Lunch**_

_**12:30 AM - 4:30 PM: Demon Jutsu training.**_

_**4:30 PM - 6:30 PM: Research time.**_

_**6:30 PM - 8:30 PM: Seiryokugan training time.**_

_**8:30 PM - 10:30 PM: Sparring, training Chakra Link.**_

_**10:30 PM - 11:30 PM: More laps around Konoha.**_

_**11:30 PM - 11:45 PM: Dinner and bed.**_

* * *

**On top of all this, we will give you Chakra weights which you will never take off. These weights will also get heavier and heavier as you use them. Perfect for building up your strength. The laps will build up the body, since only your spiritual powers remain with you. And also, Naruto you never learnt Gen nor Kenjutsu, which is why you learn them. And Arashi, you weren't that good with the others so you work with them. On top of that we will teach you Demonic Jutsu only able to be used with Demonic Chakra. Finally, you two need to know more about the Demons and your Kekkai Genkai. Then you need to train the Doujutsu. Finally, you two will spar and interpret the others move to strengthen the link. And then more laps…**

_**Until you are 4, don't worry about that stuff. Until then, rest. We will put you into a sleep which you will awaken from once 4. You will still act, but your memories wont be there…**_

_Hang on. What about the Medontine?_

_Well, Naruto, the Medontine isn't my Kekkai Genkai. I had no idea what it was, and the Medontine was a silly copy of it. I created the Medontine, and I thought that it was my Kekkai Genkai until I reached the age of 20._

_Now I see…

* * *

___

And that concludes the prologue. Now it's 12:07 AM. So tired ;;.

Anyway, the next chapter is "Chapter 1: Hyuuga Hizashi, Uchiha Obito. Brave souls of the past!"

Preview:

Arashi looked into those stone, cold eyes. "Got ya!" He shouted, as he watched Naruto get behind him.

Also: Look out for my fic "Scroll of the Furuna", explaining a lot about the Furuna. It won't be completed until after this. However, it will be filled with the Seiryokugan information after I've done chapter two.

* * *

Jutsu translations:

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu- **The summoning Jutsu, unsure of translation.

**Seiryokugan- **Energy Eye (presuming that gan means eye…)


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: **Gateway to a New Life

**Description: **"It's gone…" Arashi said, more to himself than Naruto. "It's gone, and there's nothing we can do about it... Not with all our Jutsu… And all our power…"

**Rating: **T. Mild violence. No sex scenes, perverts in the audience

**Disclaimer: **Disclaim, Disclaim, Disclaim… You know what this is for. I don't need to say I don't own Masashi Kishimoto's work, do I?

**Disclaimer 2.0: **I don't own Jacy the Fox or any of Dakota's family. Those characters are to amazing for me to have made (.

Legend/Key:

_**Juubi (thoughts)**_

**Kyuubi (thoughts)**

_Arashi (thoughts)_

_Naruto (thoughts)_

**Juubi or Kyuubi (speaking out loud)**

"Arashi or Naruto (speaking out loud)"

"**Someone using a Jutsu"**

The rest I'm sure you know.

* * *

**Chapter 1: **_Hyuuga Hizashi, Uchiha Obito. Brave souls of the past!_

* * *

"**Ken no Wangetsu Tsuki," **a five year old could be heard shouting out. **"Kouri Arashi!"**

Another 5 year old dodged the attack; this one had yellow fox ears and 5 yellow tails. This kid jumped at the first, holding a katana in his two hands. **"Wangetsu Tsuki!" **he yelled, moving his blade in the form of the attack of the legendary Crescent Moon attack.

The first kid blocked the attack. This one had two blue wolf ears and 6 blue tails, each with a green/white tips. The first kid forced the others sword back, and prepared another attack. **"Hoshi Honou!" **He yelled, bringing down his blade in an amazing dazzle of bright red flame.

Seeing this, the second kid jumped out the way. As he moved to take a slash at his opponent, a strong demonic voice sounded in his head. _**Enough!**_ It said, _**I think we are ready to progress in your Kenjutsu practise. Arashi, Naruto has caught up with you.**_This was followed by a few chuckles that Arashi knew really well.

_Oh no… Something bad is going to happen._ He thought. He knew the chuckle alright; it meant that their training had increased.

**Well, first we need to do a few things. Arashi, a true Kenjutsu master makes his own blade. And since Naruto needs something more suitable than that overly big Knife, you two will now learn to craft swords for the rest of the day, and tomorrow you will make them. No restrictions on materials. If you need it, we'll give you all the time you need. Just take note that every day you miss out on after the two is everyday your training is intensified to catch up.**

_**Also, you'll be training your link while looking it up. You both will only look up half the scrolls. Arashi will learn the demonic art of crafting, Naruto the human. Both are as hard as the other, but the Demon swords include Chakra blades, and therefore take longer though are stronger.**_

Arashi and Naruto both mentally nodded. They then made a few seals to conceal their ears and tails.

**Oh, and think of the Demon sword-crafting as your Demon Jutsu lessons for today and tomorrow. Two more things: Don't forget to check out Dakota and Hinata. Dakota needs some people her own age and Hinata's being kidnapped soon. And the second thing, work on summoning. Naruto, you need to summon stronger foxes than those who are running wild. You need demon ones. And Arashi, the Hachuuri are hard to control. But they're amazingly good partners with summoning.**

_**The rest of the day in, 2… 1… Go!**_

Before one was said, Naruto and Arashi were already off. Arashi had used some seals and summoned a messenger from hell to bring him the scrolls, and he had done this while running to Hinata. Naruto however, ran off to the Library, got some scrolls and then hid them. After doing that, he selected one and went off to see Dakota.

* * *

_**Naruto's P.O.V**_

Naruto hurried off while reading the scroll. After he finished the first chapter, he was at Dakota's. Remembering to keep his Link open, he knew that at that time Arashi was talking to a messenger and it seemed to be one of Juubi's assistants.

He went over to where Dakota was meditating, working on strengthening her Chakra reserves even more than what they were.

"Boo" he said, appearing behind her. She let a low laugh escape her.

"Damn, that's 128 times over 1… I need to keep myself open more. Why couldn't I be closer during birth?" She asked him, looking up. Smiling, Naruto simply replied, "Because you don't want to be in the presence of Kyuubi. Although, I do remember seeing her checking out Juubi once. She has to learn that a fox is not a wolf…"

**You'll pay for this…**

Dakota giggled at that remark. "So, what did you come here for?" She asked him. Her parents didn't mind Naruto, no matter what he was, but still, the Villagers would and she didn't want the her family hated because Naruto was her friend.

"Kyuubi wanted me to check up on you, and I need some Ken crafting scrolls. Do you have any?" Naruto explained and asked.

Dakota shook her head. "I think my brother knows some Kenjutsu, but he's fine with the sword he bought from the Weapons store." Naruto nodded. Oh well.

"Remember to send another message later. Oh, and Hinata-san's kidnapping happens soon. Be on your toes." Dakota nodded. Luckily she had been around Hinata. Seeing as they weren't expected to have good Physical strength, Kyuubi had them amp up their Chakra limit and Endurance, since Kyuubi and Juubi were able to supply Naruto and Arashi with more. It only made it far and added to some facts. I mean hey, the greatest of the ninja contained a Kunoichi who only came into close combat to slit someone's throat after she had them trapped in a Genjutsu.

"Well, I better continue reading. And don't worry about telling Hinata-san. Arashi-kun's got that. However, we will be around her during night on the day of the treaty signing. We want to make sure that the cloud ninja 'accidentally' gets lost."

Dakota giggled. That was her Naruto-kun.

* * *

_**Arashi's P.O.V**_

Arashi looked up. He was almost at Hinata's house. Hopefully she would be out the back meditating and learning to sight quickly. According to Juubi, she was fast and she should use that to her advantage. It would be easy for her to survive in the war this time if she didn't stay stationary like the Hyuuga's practised.

Checking on Naruto, he was where he could sense him, talking to Dakota. He heard a low grumble and realised he made the joke about Kyuubi checking Juubi out. With a sigh, he looked up. **"Seiryokugan" **He said. His eye's started to glow until settling into a green colour.

As soon as it was up, he saw the Chakra appearing meaning that he, that is the demon, had returned. "The scrolls, Arashi-sempai…" He said, holding up one scroll. Nodding, Arashi made a few seals. "**Kai" **He said, watching as one roll of parchment came out, reducing the larger one's size. Arashi dismissed the demon, and started reading it. By the time he was at the Hyuuga house, he had finished the first scroll and sent it back to the demon world.

Finding Hinata's location, meditating in the garden, he went up behind her. He watched as Hinata was undisturbed, then struck as soon as she turned around. He had seen the Chakra tense, and deflected the blow, before striking two weak points on the opposite of her neck.

"If it weren't for the Seiryokugan, I'd probably be dead Hinata-chan," he told her. "Good job." As she realised that it was Arashi speaking, she quickly embraced him.

"Oh, Arashi-kun, what took you so long?" She asked him. He patted her back. He knew how rough her childhood had been. And she only admitted her infatuation with him when he and Naruto turned 4. And the only reason she had done that was because she wanted to tell him in case she was to die in the war again.

"It's okay." He told her. "You're going to be kidnapped soon. I'll be here every night because of that, regardless of whether Juubi-ookami wants me to or not."

_**It's your training.**_

"Good, because you know that I love my uncle too much… And I hate having to act like a 4 year old when mentally I'm 25!" She said. She knew their plan to trap the man in a forest, and she was willing to help once the signal was fired. Arashi smirked.

"Unfortunately I have to go or my training will end up increasing ten-fold. I'll come over tomorrow to show off my new sword, okay?" Arashi said to her.

Hinata smiled and nodded. "You better, or when you do have it I'll take it from you and you'll learn just how good you are!"

Smiling, Arashi embraced her one more time before going off to learn of the Demon Ken. Boy was he going to have some fun compared to his normal schedule.

* * *

_**1 Day Later**_

The next day Arashi and Naruto smiled at their handiwork.

Naruto had made another Katana of the strongest metal alloy he could find, and it had hard stone to re-enforce it. Like the Demons did before adding Chakra, as the metal alone couldn't hold it. The grip of the blade was formed of some Leather and his second element Chakra, Fire. This meant that it could handle flame Kenjutsu attacks, like Arashi's old Ken no Wangetsu Tsuki. Finally to layer it off, Naruto laced the blade part with Wind Chakra so it would be strong, and added a touch of Kyuubi's chakra so it wouldn't break at all and made the strikes stronger. All in all, a blade Kyuubi said that even the Master smiths of hell would be left in awe.

Arashi, on the other hand, left his blade's design rot and grabbed something way different, yet would still handle all of his many Fire Kenjutsu.

Like Naruto, he favoured a Katana. Yet his style relied on two, so the weight was increased in the hilt and decreased in the blade to keep its strength, yet make it easier to wield with one hand. The blade itself was nothing. Instead, it was a bunch of Wind Chakra melded into the form. Harder to craft, yet a better blade, and it not only made it so his Fire Kenjutsu could still work, yet also strengthened it. The Hilt was made of granite and reinforced with his own Earth Chakra, and on the inside of it was Juubi's demonic chakra to prevent the hilt from shattering. Set in and open part was a crystal filled with all the Chakra he could muster, meaning that like the Ken no Wangetsu Tsuki it held it's own amazing Kenjutsu power.

Juubi dubbed this blade _Ookami no Ken; _Blade of the Wolf, as it was made with some of his Chakra and was stronger than Drent's own blade, the strongest of the wolves' swords.

However Arashi and Naruto of course got to name their own blades. Naruto called his the _Hoshi Nogareru; _The Star Breaker, after the fact that by its power it broke one of the Ken no Wangetsu Tsuki while using Hoshi Honou.

And Arashi called his the _Sora Okurimono; _The Air's Gift after the fact that its blade was made of Wind-type Chakra and that it's own Kenjutsu ability shattered a boulder into pieces.

Arashi and Naruto truly enjoyed their new blades, and couldn't wait to try them out. Luckily, that time came sooner than expected.

It happened that morning when they saw the Raikage walk into Konoha. Smiling to each other, they went to grab their weapons and wait at the Hyuuga household…

* * *

_**That Night**_

Arashi and Naruto were scanning the field before them, two green eyes looking out in the distance. About two hours later, they saw a Chakra signal. But this wasn't some kind of foreign Ninja… It was Uchiha Obito…

* * *

Cliff-hanger?? Nope!

* * *

About 5 minutes later Hinata had ran off to Hiashi, and Naruto was engaging Hizashi in a fight. **"Hoshi Honou!"** he shouted out, sticking the blazing katana into Hizashi. Gasping, he pulled out a Kunai and went to slash Naruto. Smiling, he simply pulled out his blade and sliced at the Kunai, cutting it in half in one smooth notion, proving how hard and strong the Wangetsu Tsuki had been.

Gaping at his handle, Hizashi surrendered, preparing to attack while Naruto's guard was down. Unfortunately for him, Naruto's Seiryokugan knew this and Hizashi was disabled.

Meanwhile, Arashi was striking against Obito, unable to fight Hizashi because of the demon wolves' treaty.

Left, right, thrust… Arashi had his work cut for him dodging this man. He was very skilful with a blade. Unfortunately for him, during his past life Arashi was the most renowned swordsman in all of Konohagakure. And he wasn't this strong then and he now wielded a better blade.

Arashi smiled as he jumped back. Time to use one Kenjutsu the man couldn't copy… Taking in a breath, Arashi held up his blade and shouted, **"Sora Okurimono, Sora Nadegiri Suru!" **and watched as his swords attack cut Obito to pieces. First off wind blew through his blade, the wind floating around and quickly melding into a blade to replace the wind currently being used as the blade as it lifted and flew into Obito. Then the second process began.

The wind started to curl up into a tornado format and circled him, slashes appearing all over him. By the time it was done, his clothes had been shredded and torn while he went unconscious of blood lost.

* * *

A few days later Naruto and Arashi were practising a demonic Jutsu to make them go invisible when they heard the dreadful news from Sarutobi's assistant. "Obito and Hizashi have escaped…"

* * *

I know, they seemed too strong, right? I was just trying to get across the power in the blades they crafted. Don't forget to review if you like this story. Reviews make the world go round, apparently!

* * *

Japanese Translations:

**Ken no Wangetsu Tsuki-** Sword of the Crescent Moon

**Kouri Arashi- **Ice Storm

**Arashi- **Storm

**Wangetsu Tsuki- **Crescent Moon

**Hoshi Honou- **Star Blaze

**Ken- **Sword

**Seiryokugan- **Energy Eye

**Kai- **Release

**Ookami- **Wolf

**Ookami no Ken- **Sword/Blade of the Wolf

**Hoshi Nogareru- **Star Breaker

**Sora Okurimono- **Air's Gift

**Sora Nadegiri Suru- **Air Slash


End file.
